Heat One PFE Verão
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: Participante do Projeto Ficwriters Estações - Verão. UA. Grécia Antiga. Eis que nasce Divino Impulso, simbolo do Verão. Mas e Eros, como fica diante deste ser descontraído e jovial?


**N/A: **Ficlet feita para o **Projeto Ficwriters Estações - Verão. **Pesquisei coisas sobre mitologia grega antes de escrever esta fic, então nem tudo aqui é mera invenção. Gostei muito dela, embora seja curta demais para meu gosto.

**Disclaimer: **Ronald e Hermione não me pertencem, muito menos a mitologia grega. E eu não ganhei nada com isso.

**

* * *

**

Heat One

Certa vez, numa Grécia governada pelo Olímpo, houve uma musa de nome Tália. Portadora do riso, da alegria e da comédia, Tália encantava a todos com suas cantigas, que veneravam a espontaneidade, a honra das memórias que se poderia recordar e a dádiva de poder esquecer as demais. Vários mortais se deixaram seduzir pelo riso jovial daquela Graça, mas somente um alcançou seus lábios, sua voz, seu êxtase.

Diz-se que, desta união repentina, nasceu Ronald, filho do Verão. Banhado nos clamores da surpresa, alimentado com a colheita da leviandade e do encanto, ele era o Divino Impulso. Dentre os seres celestiais, seu nascimento fora perdoado porque era um garoto astuto e cativante. Seus cabelos flamejantes soltavam labaredas imprudentes, ora flertando com o espírito de Apolo, ora com o temperamento de Zeus.

Logo, se fez alguém digno de ser reverenciado por todo o mundo, presenteando os jovens com uma porção de inconseqüência e irresponsabilidade. A parcimônia era seu segredo: dava o suficiente para que se divertissem, mas não demais para se afogarem em seus atos. Seu dedo era capaz de escaldar a mais gélida água, efervescer a mais tenra calma e agitar a mais estável população. Trazendo calor e desejo à todos, era o que a Grécia queria – exceto por um ser.

Eros, deus do amor, sentiu-se insultado com aquele jovem rubro que o atingira a reputação. O nascimento deste resultara numa perda enorme de credibilidade dentre os mortais, pois o Divino Impulso, ou Ronald, seu nome mortal, contagiava a todos com sua vivacidade. Era natural uma descrença na paixão de Eros para se entregar ao acaso fugaz daquele jovem incandescente, e isto era inadmissível para o cupido grego.

Furioso, procurou às moiras, divas dos tempos – passado, presente e futuro – e destinos, cercadas pelos fios da vida de todos os seres. Não foi preciso muito para convencê-las a ajudá-lo, já que Ronald estava interferindo em seu passatempo de controlar vidas.

Por fim, chegou humilde à Afrodite, sua mestra e mãe ideológica, beleza encarnada e flutuante. Pediu à deusa que lhe concedesse o dom de domar àquela chama que aquecia aos corações e os ensandecia sem nem estarem apaixonados, oferecendo parte de seus serviços a ela. Assim, Afrodite lhe prometeu a solução, mas pediu três dias.

* * *

No primeiro dia, uma mortal que morava em Delfos, de nome Hermione, foi avisada de uma situação crítica, longe dali, e que só ela, filha de Atena que era, seria capaz de resolver. Um conflito iminente se aprumava, e ela deveria desfazê-lo antes que os deuses se sentissem incomodados. Rápida, Hermione partiu em disparada para onde o informante a guiara, determinada.

No segundo dia, a mortal alcançara os montes onde cantavam Érato e Euterpe. A primeira, musa do desejo e da poesia erótica, encantava homens e mulheres oferecendo o poder da sedução dos deuses; já a segunda, esta era a de júbilo, dona da poesia lírica, sua doce melodia confortando a todos que a ouvissem. Deixou-se cair em uma árvore para ouvir às sábias cantigas que as musas sibilavam, seu conhecimento entorpecendo-a.

No terceiro dia, Divino Impulso desceu para seu passeio de rotina, em busca de alguém mais para festejar as graças do Verão. Foi então que avistou a ela, a mulher que sabia que amaria até o fim de sua vida: Hermione.

Mesmo desprovida de sua espada e balança, era a Justiça mais bela que já vira. Atena rejuvenescida, a mortal exalava os ares do amor, da felicidade, da liberdade. Ela era a representação de todos os seus sentimentos juntos, complementados com um belo par de seios, cabelos frondosos e ternura no olhar.

Ronald apaixonou-se e, com ele, Hermione.

* * *

Foram sete dias de plena luxúria, onde cada pedaço de carne terrena era desfrutado pela parte celestial de Ronald, que cuidava de Hermione como uma jóia do Olimpo. Eles eram um só, e assim foram felizes.

Vendo aquilo, Eros viu sua chance: com alguns caprichos, enganou a mortal e a fez acreditar que fora traída, que o amor de Divino Impulso não era verdadeiro, mas passageiro como toda a sua pessoa.

Desgostosa, Hermione se refugiou longe dali, onde lamentou por dias e noites àquele que findou sua alegria e selou seu coração, contaminando a todos com uma visão pejorativa de Ronald.

Pouco a pouco, não só os povos de Delos e Delfos, mas vários outros, começaram a desacreditar Divino Impulso, condenando-o por brincar com os sentimentos humanos e apodrecer sua essência, e muitos até diziam ser uma conspiração contra Eros, deus supremo do amor.

Tália, progenitora de Ronald, soube do que se passou e, decepcionada com o filho, decidiu pedir aos deuses que o punissem: seria destinado a se tornar um mero mortal, e teria de agüentar ser maldito para o resto de sua existência, até que se provasse merecedor denovo. Era uma vergonha ter uma criação que sujasse à seus hinos, cujo teor era cômico, vivaz e comemorativo.

Assim, Impulso Maldito se exilou do mundo num monte distante, carregando não só a desilusão de ter sido destruído em vão como, também, a tristeza de um Verão com noventa dias ameaçados por chuvas repentinas e pesadas, símbolo da raiva de sua mãe e de sua própria desilusão.


End file.
